jfxfandomcom-20200214-history
The JavaFX Community
Connecting to OpenJFX The hub of all activity in the JavaFX world is most certainly OpenJFX.org which links over to the dev.java.net page. In order to fully immerse yourself in the community (and this goes for most dev.java.net projects), you should do the following (also note the JavaFX front page has a very similar How to Contribute guide): * Sign up for a dev.java.net account * Log in * Join the Mailing Lists -- dev and user lists have the most content. * Browse the forums * If you want to be able to post messages to the forums, you will have to request project Observer status. Communities * Vaibhav Choudhary, "JavaFX and Java Community for orkut users" Forum * NetBeans-Forum -- Java, JavaFX, PHP, GlassFish (German) Links and Information Some interesting links: * General presentation at sun.com * JavaFX on java.sun.com * The JavaFX Programming Language offers an informal but quite detailed look at the language and its features. * The Welcome to JavaFX message by Chris Oliver provides a history of the language and some design decisions. Interesting quote: ::From my experience with C++ and Java, having method bodies in the class declaration clutters it with a mass of implementation details which is detrimental to getting an overview of the actual relationships and operations embodied by the class. It was for this reason that I decided to define the bodies of class operations and functions outside the class declaration. * Chris Oliver's weblog, especially the F3 category also has some history and cool examples. * "JFXStudio: sketch, hack, share", Feb-2009 -- JFXStudio lets you show your JavaFX creations to the world. * Chaotic Java - Blog by Aviad Ben Dov about Java and programming with informations about using JavaFX script. * F3 Widgets provides a nice list of all the classes used in F3, including the filters, clips and other things that are one step behind the GUIs. Generally applicable to JavaFX. * JavaFX API is a similar list of classes and information, done in a javadoc-style. Official version can be found on openjfx.dev.java.net * The Saint Louis JUG has a nice, concise presentation on JavaFX * Indy JUG JavaFX Presentation Is a presentation given to the Indianapolis Java Users Group on August 29, 2007. The presentation was developed in JavaFX and uses the BookPanel for its book-like page turning effect. * James Weaver's JavaFX Blog Is a weblog whose stated purpose is "Helping you Learn JavaFX Script and Other JavaFX Technologies". It includes tips, examples, and features such as JavaFX Script-based questions/puzzlers. * JavaFX page on the NetBeans site (mainly about the plugin, for the moment) * Article about JavaFX on IBM Developerworks * Articles, Blogs, Videos, Tutorials about JavaFX . You can Post yours. * The open source Lobo Web Browser can directly load and render compiled JavaFX sources. * A computer science thesis about JavaFX * Some articles about JavaFX Script language. Tutorials See Tutorials. JavaFX with Eclipse * JavaFX in Eclipse mini-HowTo * Running your first JavaFX program in Eclipse * Eclipse JavaFX Plug-in Quick Start Tutorial